peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MYNAMEISSPRINGTRAP
~it is nighttime, Peppa + some of her friends are having a sleepover.~ Peppa : I'm kinda bored, what should we do? Danny : Look at Shrek Porn? George : no what? r u smokin Danny : weed erryday Pedro : Maybe we could watch this? ~Pulls up Ring Tape~ Peppa : NO Suzy : Perform a satanic ritual? Peppa : um no guys srsly what should we do? George : Go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, maybe? Peppa : ARE YOU FREKKEN KIDDING GEORGE YOU **** ***** ** **** *** *** *** ** ******* **** I ******* SPIT ON YOU YOU ****** ***** ** ****!!!!!!!!! ~le awkward silence~ George : umm... I'll take that as a yes? Peppa : yup. Pack yo bags! We're going to Freddy's! See ya at 12AM! Emily : Are you sure? I mea- JayJayPlane's Ghost : SHUT UP EMILY NOBODY LIKES YOU Peppa : ...Why are you here? JayJayPlane's Ghost : ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ~implodes~ 2 HOURS LATER Peppa : Y'all ready? George : Reddy 4 Freddy Peppa : Then let's go! ~Peppa + da gang enter Freddy's~ Peppa : How long has it been since we were here last, again? Pedro : It's been over 20 years. Peppa : But none of us are that old? Emily : Yeah, why do we never age? George : It's basic cartoon logic you idiots one of us is in a coma and is dreaming all of this. ~le silence~ Peppa : ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ~Bonnie the Bunny pops out of nowhere~ Bonnie : H-'H-'''He'Y F-''fRIennd-''S's! Ar'e yO'''U ''Re''eady T-T't'o '''DI-'P-''Pa''rtY? Peppa + The Gang : AAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHHH ~Peppa + da hood run away~ Emily : WHAT DO WE DO? George : We wake up! I'll just pinch myself and realize all of this never happened! ~George Pinches himself~ George : IT DIDN'T WORK? MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE Peppa : Look! A Door! Quick! Everyone! Enter! ~le everyone (except bonnie) enter and lock the door~ Peppa : It's pretty dark here. ~Danny Flips light switch, revealing Chica eating Pizza~ Chica : Oh hey kids! Want some pizza? Emily : ARRRGHHHHHHHH ~Peppa + gang runs away~ Chica : :c (rip in pepperoni chica 1987 - 1337 wanted a world without squids) Peppa : Look! the Parts and service room! ~Peppa + Her Party of Weirdos enter PAS Room, only to be confronted by Freddy Fazbear~ Peppa : ARRGHGH!!! RUN AWAY!!! George : The Door dosen't work! What do we do? Freddie : WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEE Freddy Fazbear : Die? What? George : You're gonna eat us. Freddy Fazbear : What? No! I wouldn't Peppa : Yes you would! We had to revive Pedro multiple times because Freddie Morphed into you and ate him! Freddy Fazbear : That couldn't be. Peppa : Yes! He has Fazbear-itis! Freddy Fazbear : No. He just has Tophat Bear-Itis. Fazbearitis dosen't exist. I wouldn't kill anyone. Emily : Liar! Freddy Fazbear : No! I'm telling the truth! Peppa : What truth? Freddy Fazbear : I don't want to kill you. I'm like you... Peppa : Nope. You're a big robot bear, We're young Organic Animals. Freddy Fazbear : Let me show you the truth. ~Freddy starts ripping his head off, revealing a mutilated dead child's corpse inside~ Peppa : EW! YOU ATE THAT CHILD! Danny : h0t Child : No. I didn't. Peppa : HE'S STILL ALIVE? Child : No. I am the spirit that posessed Freddy Fazbear. I am now one with Freddy. And my heart and soul is full of holes. Freddy is Love, Freddy is Life. Peppa : But how did you die? Child : Long ago, I was lured by an evil man who disguised himself as an animatronic. He tricked me into my own death. Danny : i ship it Peppa : Danny! This is serious! Danny : k srry m8 Peppa : What happened to this guy? Child : I, along with my also dead friends took revenge. We attacked him, forcing him to enter an empty suit, but he didn't know how to operate it, so he died. Peppa : Your story is really sad, but... wait... If he died inside the suit, wouldn't that mean that he is posessing- ??? : MMYY NNAAMMEE IISS SSPPRRIINNGGTTRRAAPP Peppa : Oh, it's just an animatronic, well he's not gonna kill- ~Springtrap takes out a chainsaw~ Peppa : AARRGHHHHHHHH RUN George : but the door is locked Danny : I can use my pornographic powers to open it! GOOOOOO ~Door explodes~ Peppa : Now RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! ~Peppa + you know what screw it run out of the building~ Peppa : Phew! We're safe! Pedro : Technically Springtrap is still there. What do we do? Freddie : This! ~Freddie takes out flamethrower and burns Freddy Fazbear's 2 DA GROWNNNDDD~ ~Spirits fly out of the building~ Peppa : We did it! The spirits are now free! George : but what do we do now? Danny : Look at Shrek Porn? Peppa : Fudge yeah. '~LE END~''' Trivia *This is a mix between Cracktastic and Serious. It's Crackious! Category:Cracktastic Category:Non-Cracktastic Category:Crackious Category:Crazy Category:Stories Category:Cracktastic Stories